De la Desesperanza al Amor
by Krizty
Summary: Este fic le sigue a "El Beso" después de la derrota en la nación del fuego. Aang y sus dudas que lo asaltan sin parar, por fin conseguirá hablar con ella y obtener una respuesta?
1. Desesperanza

* * *

Este fic le sigue a "El Beso" después de la derrota en la nación del fuego. Aang y sus dudas que lo asaltan sin parar.

- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

-Diálogo-

_pensamientos de Aang_

narración

* * *

**Desesperanza**

Tras una frustrante derrota, dejando atrás a sus seres queridos y compañeros, los más jóvenes se dirigen al Templo Aire del Oeste para refugiarse. Con miradas distantes y semblantes tristes, solo pueden pensar en lo que han dejado atrás, ...su esperanza.

_Hemos llegado, al que antes era el Gran Templo de aire del oeste, donde los monjes vivían en paz... ahora no es mas que un montón de ruinas que nos acobijan fríamente en este momento de humillación y desesperanza..._

Escucha los comentarios de sus compañeros_ -el padre de Haru recién liberado vuelve a prisión... les he fallado, he fallado como Avatar y como amigo.-_

Toph interrumpe sus pensamientos, anuncia la llegada al templo, ella puede sentir su magnificencia, los demás solo ven el vacio - Es verdad, hemos llegado..!- Aang siente un momentáneo palpitar de emoción y nostalgia al regresar a ese lugar tan querido- _Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos a la mente,... recuerdos de días felices...en estos momentos es lo único que me queda..._

Todos bajaron al templo, Haru, Teo y el Duque deciden ir a explorar -_yo también iré, necesito despejar mi mente, me siento abrumado...-_ Pero cuando pretendía emprender su camino Katara se interpone- _No, no puedo quedarme, no quiero... y menos frente a ella, como mirarla a los ojos después de que por mí su padre es ahora un prisionero de guerra...Un nuevo plan... un momento, porque me habla tan casual... pareciera que me trata como un amigo en depresión, __¿__un amigo? __¿__habrá olvidado ese breve momento de tierno amor que compartimos? ese beso, __¿__acaso no significó tanto para ella como para mí?_

Sokka advierte seguir con el plan original, Aang tendrá que aprender fuego control- _no!, juré no volver a siquiera intentarlo, necesito salir de aqui! pronto!­_-

-Si claro, donde encontraremos a un maestro fuego que me enseñe?- _Exacto, en ocaciones Sokka resulta desesperante, todos me resultan desesperantes... QUE NO VEN QUE HE FRACASADO!!, trata de tranquilizarte... no puedes verte como un histérico..._- Aang suspira y trata de verse relajado - Que les parece si nos relajamos y damos un tour por el templo vamos!- _si... necesito una distracción..._

Aang se alejan en su planeador seguido por momo, dejándo a sus amigos... y a Katara atrás - _Katara... como quisiera que me hablara, que me dijera que piensa.. pero no de los planes de Sokka, no de la nación del fuego, necesito que me aclare el "nosotros", __¿__hay un nosotros? __¿__puede haber un nosotros después de mi fracaso?. __¿__Acaso actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada porque ya no me ve de la misma manera?, __¿__es acaso que su concepción de mi persona, tras esta derrota, halla caído tan bajo que no pueda considerarme como algo mas que un amigo?- _tantas dudas, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta...

_Necesito estar solo un momento, necesito aclarar mis ideas... __¿__que es eso?, es la voz de Katara, vendrá a hablar conmigo sobre lo que paso en el submarino? vendrá por fin a aclarar mis dudas... eso espero-_ Aang comenzó a reducir la velocidad pero de reojo alcanzó a ver a Toph- _Toph viene con ella, ya veo... mas sermones sobre fuego control... como quisiera que me entendiera...­-_

-_¿_Cómo? el viendo no me deja escucharte..! _Espero poder safarme, aunque sea por hoy... no... Katara es muy decidida, seguro me seguirá al fin del mundo hasta poder convencerme de seguir el plan... quizá estoy siendo demasiado egoísta...pero es que a cada minuto, cada vez que veo sus ojos con una mirada de indiferencia, siento una opreción en el pecho... me siento como la peor persona... y tan distante, no se como hablarle de lo sucedido ahora..._

_Ahora que parece ha puesto una barrera invisible de "solo amigos" entre nosotros, no se cómo reaccionar... quizá por el momento deba seguirle el juego... hasta que por fin encuentre el momento de revelarle de frente mis sentimientos y mis intenciones, ... tan solo espero que ese momento llegue para terminar de una vez por todas con esta desesperanza..._

* * *

Agradezco de antemano a aquellos que lean mi fic, los reviews son bien recibidos, por cierto si alguien me puede dar un tip para escribir mejores summaries se los agradecería... Y quiero agradecer a WeeBarbie quién me inspiró para comenzar este fic, pues yo al igual que ella me trauma nada mas de ver como despues de el beso siguen como si nada, espero dar una explicación a mi modo y una resolución en el siguiente capitulo, donde agregaré por fin los pensamientos de Katara. Gracias. XD


	2. Esperanza

Declaración: los personajes no son mi propiedad

Lamento la tardanza, mi madre enfermó y anduve ocupada con ello y demás quehaceres que su ausencia conlleva. Mi cerebro está muriendo. Espero que lo siguiente sea de su agrado.

Katara sabe que son tiempos dificiles, la confusión y la falta de ánimo son obstáculos que hay que vencer para mantener viva la Esperanza.

* * *

**ESPERANZA**

Tras una frustrante derrota, dejando atrás a sus seres queridos y compañeros, los más jóvenes se dirigen al Templo Aire del Sur para refugiarse. Con miradas distantes y semblantes tristes, solo pueden pensar en lo que han dejado atrás, ...su esperanza.

_¿Qu__é hacemos ahora? Huyendo lastimosamente... __¿que haremos ahora?. Aang no ha dicho nada al respecto, vamos a donde el dice y hacemos lo que el piensa, porque es el Avatar, si... y un amigo. Estoy cansada, pero necesito ser fuerte, necesito crear un ambiente estable, todos estan muy cabizbajos._

- _Hemos llegado al templo.. por fin. No se porqué Toph lo anuncia tan animadamente, que no ve que el que estemos aquí es la consecuencia de una tragedia... mi padre...espero este bien.-_

_-Bien, se van a explorar, es el momento perfecto para hablar con Aang de lo sucedido y de lo que se tiene que hacer ahora._- Aang ven un momento, necesitamos hablar.. ! - _¿Pero que le pasa? quiere ir a pasear, cuando tenemos el tiempo sobre nosotros, el cometa, Ozai, mi padre preso por la derrota!!... no, debo calmarme, es el momento y situación por la que pasamos la razón de sentirme así, no debo presipitarme, Aang no es así...lo más seguro es que esté algo aturdido, lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para que se despeje. Lo mejor será hablarle de una manera casual y tranquila para no alterarlo.-_

_Sokka tiene razón, por lo menos en esta ocasión... quizá Jeong Jeong podría enseñarle ahora que no hay otra opción ni tiempo. Aunque al parecer Aang no se ve convencido... se ve desanimado. Lo entiendo, me siento igual, pero no puedo mostrarlo._

_-Le he hablado bien, ¿que significa esa expresión en su rostro?, porque se va si le estoy hablando, ¿es que no quiere en verdad hablar conmigo? quizá ahora se siente incomodo por lo que pasó en el submarino... ¿se habrá arrepentido?_. _Sea cual sea la razón, debo ir por el. Appa? oh aqu__í está, ando tan distraída que no me había percatado de su persencia a pesar de ser tan grande._

_-Toph me acompaña parce aburrida. Oh...Aang, __¿donde estás? Trato de entender su situación, creo entenderla, pero ya no se.. me siento confundida... no sabría como hablarle de aquel beso, debo esperar, esperar a que las cosas tomen un curso mas definido y estable, por ahora solo importa enfocarnos en su manejo de los elementos para que pueda vencer al tirano Señor del Fuego. _

_-Oh!, ahí está - _Aang, ven aquí tenemos que hablar! - _Vaya que raro, ha volteado pareciera que contento, y de repente se le ha quitado esa expresión del rostro... Lo mejor es mostrarle mi apoyo como amiga, para no entrar con confusiones... estoy segura que él pronto entenderá._

_- Son tiempos dificiles, lo se... pero se que unidos podremos sobreponernos y contratacar, lo importante es mantener lo más posible la armonía entre nosotros, y sobretodo ... la Esperanza._

* * *

- Primeramente quiero agradecerle a **Dayna Angel** por sus observaciones y críticas constructivas, así como la ayuda para summaries, que por cierto en otro fic ya intente aplicar lo que me decías, se que no quedó tan bien, pero la práctica lo hará. Y a **LeRosse** que comparte conmigo esa conmoción al ver tanta "Amistad" después de ese dia en el submarino...Ah!! me traumo, pero bueno.

-Ah!! trauma trauma!! se que esto no quedó tan bien como esperaba, pero empecé otro fic antes de éste capitulo que me absorvió toda la creatividad...además que siempre escribo por las noches, pues ya sabrán. Pero bueno, con todo y sus defectos espero que sea por lo menos de su agrado.

- Y por último, como he dicho antes, acepto gustosa reviewsss!!, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas(constructivas preferentemente XD), reclamos y demás.

Sobre todo Gracias por leer.


End file.
